Diario de Andy Gaby Potter
by lunaticaporvos
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si James y Lily Potter hubiesen tenido mellizos? Descubrelo aquí! Comentarios Plis!
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hubiera pasado si James y Lily Potter hubiesen tenido mellizos en vez de un solo niño? Si queréis sabes la respuesta a esta pregunta, hacer click en este fic nunca visto contado por la hermana de El Niño Que Vivió. (La historia está contada desde este año en el que estamos)

**Capitulo 1. 31 de Agosto de 2007**

Querido diario,

Mañana comienzo el primer curso en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Además mañana conoceré a mi hermano, al cual no veo desde que tenía un año más o menos. Por eso he decidido empezar este diario, para escribir todo lo que me ocurra desde que conozco a mi hermano, y algún día poder enseñárselo. No sé muchas cosas de él, ya que vive en el mundo muggle. Mi padrino, Remus Lupin, me habló sobre él y mis padres. Me dijo que era mejor que Harry viviese con, los que también son mis tíos, los muggles porque si no sería raro y extraño para él que todo el mundo lo conociese incluso antes de saber hablar bien. Mi hermano pudo con el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, y así me salvó la vida a mi también. Al igual que mis padres, ellos dieron su vida para protegernos a Harry y a mí. Me gustaría hablar con ellos, y decirles tantas cosas…Les echo tantísimo de menos…Pero bueno no voy a ponerme sentimental, que mañana es un día muy importante y tengo que descansar mucho.

Andy.

**Capitulo 2. 1 de Septiembre de 2007**

Querido diario,

Hoy ha sido ¡un día increíble! ¡Por fin he conocido a mi hermano Harry! Además estoy en la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Por lo que he oído es la mejor casa de todas, y a ella pertenecieron mis padres y mi padrino Lupin. Harry también está en la misma casa que yo. Ron Weasley, es mi mejor amigo aunque no lo haya puesto antes, también está aquí. Estoy muy contenta, pero bueno voy a contarte como he conocido a mi hermano.

Mi padrino me acompañó a la estación de King Cross. Allí estaban ya toda la familia Weasley al completo. Estuvimos con ellos un rato, hasta que a las 11 en punto subimos al tren, y nos despedimos de todos. Ron y yo buscamos un compartimento vacío, ya que ese verano no había hablado casi con él y quería contarle que hoy conocería a mi hermano. Entramos en uno y nos sentamos. Entonces entró un chico al compartimento, parecía ser nuevo como nosotros.

- Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás están llenos…

- Claro, claro,- dije yo al momento- bueno como te iba diciendo Ron, ¡hoy voy a conocer a mi hermano!

- ¿No conoces a tu hermano?- intervino el chico nuevo- A mí me encantaría tener un hermano o una hermana…

- No, no lo conozco porque a mi padrino y a Dumbledore les pareció mejor que viviera con los muggles. ¿Tú eres muggle?

- No, pero he vivido toda mi vida con ellos, este verano me he enterado de que soy mago. Me lo dijo Hagrid.

- ¿Y no conoces la historia de su hermano?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- No. Cuéntamela.

- Bueno, no es muy larga, mi hermano pudo con el más peligroso de los magos tenebrosos, saliendo ileso, sólo con una cicatriz en la frente.

- No puede ser…- repuso el chico entre sorprendido y asustado.

- ¿Verdad que es alucinante?- dijo Ron emocionado.- ¡Me muero por conocerle!

- No… Digo que no puede ser porque…- entonces se levantó el pelo de la cara, y ahí apareció la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. - ¡Soy yo!

Y así es como conocí a mi hermano Harry. Nos presentamos, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, y ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer. Bueno diario, voy a ir dejando de escribir que mañana empieza mi primer día de clase y todavía tengo que escribir a Remus para contárselo.

Andy.

**Capitulo 3. 2 de Septiembre de 2007**

¡Hola diario!

Las clases han ido genial hoy, además aparte de estar mucho tiempo con mi hermano y con Ron he hecho muchos amigos. Mis compañeras de cuarto son muy simpáticas. Hay una que se llama Hermione Granger, que es hija de muggles, que está muy emocionada con todo esto de la magia. Las otras dos se llaman Lavender Brown, y Parvati Patil. Con ellas tengo menos trato, pero parecen muy agradables. De los chicos de primero, ya conocía a unos cuantos como a Neville Longbottom, o a Draco Malfoy. Éste último no es que me caiga muy bien, ya que no hace más que meterse conmigo, con mi hermano y con Ron. Las clases han ido muy bien, hemos tenido Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia (que la da ¡un fantasma!) y Pociones. El profesor Snape, que es el que da Pociones, no ha hecho más que meterse con Harry, sin embargo conmigo ha sido muy bueno. Por la tarde, después de terminar los deberes de Historia de la Magia y de Pociones, fuimos a visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosque, y me dijo que me parecía mucho a mi madre. A Harry le dijo que era igual que me padre, salvo en los ojos que eran los de mi madre, como los míos. A las siete volvimos al castillo, porque ya se estaba haciendo de noche y fuimos a la Sala Común. Allí nos quedamos hablando sobre las clases y los profesores. Harry y Ron coincidieron en que Snape no les caía nada bien, y se mostraron reacios conmigo cuando les dije que a mí me caía bien. Hoy he recibido por medio de mi lechuza Ripi la contestación de mi padrino, está muy contento de que todo vaya bien y de que ya haya conocido a Harry. Me ha dicho que espera verlo pronto y que le mande saludos. Me tengo que ir Diario, que ya son las 12 y media y mañana hay que madrugar.

Andy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 4. 3 de Septiembre de 2007**

Hola Diario!

Aquí estoy otro día más escribiendo. Hoy hemos tenido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones (Snape ha vuelto a meterse con mi hermano por no saber que era un bezoar), Transformaciones, y Clase de Vuelo. Ha sido genial, además a la primera he sabido volar muy bien. Hoy mi hermano se ha metido en un lío ya, y eso que solo llevamos dos días de clases. Estabamos aprendiendo a volar, cuando la escoba de Neville Longbottom perdió el control y lo subió hasta la torre más alta del castillo. Desde allí cayó y por suerte solo se ha roto la muñeca. La profesora se lo llevó a la enfermería, pero por el camino, se le cayó la recordadora que llevaba en el bolsillo. Por desgracia para todos, la cogió nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que seguido por esos idiotas a los que llama amigos, se pusieron a jugar con ella. Harry que desde el primer día supo que Malfoy nunca sería de su agrado, se enfadó y le pidió que se la devolviera. Malfoy subió en su escoba para esconder la recordadora. La profesora Hooch nos había dicho que el que volara mientras ella no estuviera, sería castigado, pero a mi hermano le dio igual y siguió a Malfoy montándose también en la escoba. Yo le pedí a Harry que bajara, al igual que mi compañera de cuarto, Hermione; pero él no hizo caso y le quitó la recordardora a Malfoy volando estupendamente. Por desgracia, cuando Harry llegó al suelo, la profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de nuestra casa, Minerva McGonagall, bajó a hablar con Harry y se lo llevó de la clase. Todavía no sé lo que ha pasado, espero que a la hora de la cena me lo cuente todo. Bueno Diario, voy a terminar mis ejercicios de Transformaciones y a cenar, que ya son las 7. Luego cuando suba de la cena, te cuento lo que le ha dicho McGonagall a Harry.

Andy.

Ya he vuelto Diario, la cena estaba exquisita, como de costumbre y ya he hablado con Harry. Pero antes quiero contarte como es la vida aquí en Hogwarts, porque no quiero que se me olvide nunca, esto que siento, después de haber pasado tres días ya en Hogwarts. Nunca he hablado de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Antes tampoco sabía mucho, solo que era uno de los mejores colegios para magos y brujas del mundo, y que tenía como director a uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia: Albus Dumbledore. Ahora sé que los nombres de las cuatro casas a las que somos seleccionados, se deben a los fundadores del colegio. En mi casa, la de Godric Gryffindor, solo entran los que tienen mucho valor. La Sala Común de mi casa, está en una de las torres más altas del castillo y es un espacio amueblado con varios sillones, mesas y sillas, y tiene una gran chimenea que siempre está encendida. Otra de las casas de Hogwarts, es Ravenclaw, de su bruja fundadora Rowena Ravenclaw. En ella solo entran los alumnos más inteligentes y mejor estudiantes. Está situada también en otra de las torres del castillo. La otra casa es la de Helga Hufflepuff en la que están los de mayor corazón y lealtad. Se encuentra junto a las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos nos preparan la comida. 

La última casa recibe el nombre de Slytherin debido a su fundador, Salazar Slytherin. Cuentan que casi todos los magos y brujas que han entrado ahí se han hechado a perder…Pero Diario yo no sé nada de eso, asique no voy a opinar. Y bueno, ahora te voy a contar la noticia bomba, que nadie se cree. Y esque cuando McGonagall vio a Harry bajando de la escoba, todos creíamos que le iban a castigar, y Malfoy el primero, por lo que estaba como loco de contento. Pero cual fue la sorpresa al saber, que la profesora le preguntó a Harry que si quería entrar ¡en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! Harry aceptó, aunque como ha vivido con los muggles, no sabe muy bien lo que es. Es el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años, y parece ser, por lo que nos ha enseñado Hermione, que lo ha sacado de papá, porque él también fue buscado, y además de los buenos. Diario, me voy a despedir, hoy he escrito mucho, y estoy muy cansada. Además no sé si podré escribir estos días porque tengo mucho que estudiar y mucho que hacer. Quiero sacar buenas notas para que Remus se sienta orgulloso de su ahijada. Hasta mañana, ¡o pasado!

Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 5. 18 de Septiembre de 2007**

Diario, perdóname por no haber escrito más amenudo, pero he estado liadísima con las clases y los deberes. Además me presenté a una prueba, para entrar a formar parte del coro de Hogwarts, ¡y me han cogido! Es increible, ¿verdad? Estoy muy contenta, pero claro, tengo que ensayar todos los días, pero merece la pena. El señor Buttom ,que es nuestro profesor de Canto, me ha dicho que lo hago muy bien, y que lo he debido sacar de mi madre, que también cantaba estupendamente. Le pregunté si mi madre había estado en el coro, pero me dijo que no, que él se lo pidió pero ella no quiso. Estoy muy contenta con todos mis profesores…Pero sin duda hay uno que me encanta. Nunca se lo diré a nadie, obviamente, porque lo que siento por él no es amor, sino admiración más bien. O quizás, me gusta porque yo le caigo bien, no lo sé. Pero Severus Snape, me encanta. Es un profesor magnifico, y por lo visto yo soy su alumna preferida. Siempre me elogia, pero hay veces que me cae mal, (muy pocas la verdad) cuando se mete con mi hermano o con Ron. Pero hay está su encanto. Por supuesto esto nunca se lo he dicho a ellos, porque me matarían, pero para eso te lo cuento a ti, Diario, que nunca vas a decir nada. Su clase es la que más me gusta, seguida de Encantamientos con Flitwick. Por las tardes, después de los ensayos míos y de los entrenamiento de Harry al Quidditch, (por cierto ésta semana es su primer partido), y de terminar los deberes, vamos a ver a Hagrid. Es una bellísima persona que siempre nos invita a tomar té y a comer algo (hace tiempo que descubrimos que la cocina no es su fuerte, asique siempre que nos ofrece algo de comer, se lo rechazamos educadamente). A la cabaña donde vive siempre vamos Ron, Harry y yo; aunque últimamente, también viene mi compañera de habitación Hermione Granger. El otro día estabamos desayunando, cuando la lechuza de Harry, Hedwig, entró en el comedor con un paquete muy grande. Antes de abrirlo, le advertí a Harry que llevaba una nota, la leyó y en ella ponía que no lo abriera delante de todos. Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo, miramos hacia la mesa de los profesores, y en ella McGonagall sonreía a Harry. Subimos corriendo a la Sala Común y cuando Harry lo abrió vimos que era ¡una Nimbus 2001! La mejor escoba del momento. Bajamos con Harry para que la probara y él y Ron estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor del campo de Quidditch hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Y luego al ser sábado tuvimos toda la tarde libre, por lo que decidimos explorar un poco más el castillo. A Hermione no le pareció muy buena idea, pero al final accedió. Andamos y andamos pero no descubrimos nada nuevo. El sábado que viene vamos a volver a inspeccionar el castillo, espero que Filch no nos pille. Diario, aquí lo dejo, se que también siendo hoy domingo, he empezado a escribir muy tarde, pero mañana es lunes de nuevo, y tengo que estar descansada. Buena noches Diario, escribiré más amenudo, prometido.

Andy.

Bueno antes que nada aclarar obviamente que los personajes no me pertecen, salvo Andy Gabrielle Potter y alguno más que posiblemente entre como nuevo. Los demás le pertenecen a la increible J.K.Rowling. No pensaba continuar con la historia aquí puesto que no recibi ningun rr's pero gracias a ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR he decidido continuar aunque solo sea por ti, GRACIAS por leerme!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 6. 25 de Septiembre de 2007**

¡Hola Diario! He decidido que en vez de escribir todos los días un poco, voy a escribir todos los domingos, y voy a resumir lo más importante de la semana, porque si no, ahora que empiezo a tener exámenes, no voy a tener tiempo. Esta semana han pasado un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo que hemos descubierto, más bien Hermione, una trampilla que custodia algo en Hogwarts, o que Gryffindor ha ganado su primer partido de la temporada contra Slytherin. Chúpate ésa Malfoy. Bueno primero, vamos con lo primero: Ayer, como ya te dije el domingo pasado, fuimos a explorar Hogwarts. Pero la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, nos pilló, por lo que nos tuvimos que esconder. Entramos por una puerta, que daba a un pasillo, y en él a lo lejos había una puerta. Nosotros estabamos oyendo a Filch llegar, asique corrimos hacia la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada, menos mal que Hermione, la abrió gracias al "Alohomora" y pudimos entrar en ella para que Filch no nos pillara. Total, que estabamos tan ocupados intentando que Filch no nos encontrara, que ni nos fijamos en donde entramos, asique al girarnos y ver detrás nuestro a un enorme perro de 3 cabezas, todos gritamos y salimos corriendo. Asustados, corrimos hasta la Sala Común, y allí, lo hablamos.

- ¿Qué pretenden teniendo a un perro de tres cabezas en un colegio?- dijo Ron asustado- Se han vuelto locos, ¿o qué?

- Ya te digo,- dije yo- que susto, poco más y no lo contamos.

- Pero vosotros, no tenéis ojos, ¿o qué os pasa?- preguntó Hermione indignada- ¿No os habéis fijado, en que debajo de él había una trampilla?

Harry y yo nos quedamos callados, pensando, que eso tenía sentido, y que entonces lo que había debajo de la trampilla debía ser muy importante, para que lo guarden así. Pero no sabemos que hacer Diario, por qué si volvemos allí es muy probable que no salgamos sanos. Pero por otra parte, queremos saber que hay ahí debajo escondido. Si averiguamos algo más te lo cuento, ¿vale, Diario? Por otra parte, está el hecho de que ayer también tuvo lugar el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Gryffindor ganó gracias a que Harry atrapó la snitch antes que el otro buscador, pero la atrapó con la boca, ¿te lo puedes creer? Fue muy gracioso. Pero en mitad del partido, su escoba se volvió loca y casi le hace caer. Hermione y Ron están convencidos de que Snape estaba hechizando a Harry, ya que le estaban viendo murmurar y mirarle fijamente. Esta mañana al ir a la cabaña de Hagrid después de desayunar, le expusieron aquella teoría, pero Hagrid me dio la razón diciendo que Snape no tiene nada en contra de Harry y que es imposible que intentara matarle. Pero sinceramente, ninguno de los tres ha quedado muy convencido y siguen pensando que es Snape el responsable del descontrolamiento de la escoba de Harry.

El otro día me escribió Remus, me dijo que él estaba muy bien y que había empezado una relación con Nymphadora Tonks, una auror del Ministerio de Magia, que me cae muy bien. Espero que les vaya genial, ya que mi padrino se lo merece. Mis notas van muy bien, todos los profesores me han felicitado, y el profesor Buttom está pensando en hacer un mini concierto, para que todos podamos lucirnos delante del colegio. La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza, pero sé que lo voy a hacer bien. Es sorprendente lo bien que me llevo con mi hermano Harry. Supongo que el estar tanto tiempo separados, hace que tengamos tantas cosas que contarnos, que no tenemos ni tiempo para discutir. Yo siempre le pregunto sobre mis tíos los muggles, y me ha dicho que son odiosos. Se llaman Vernon y Petunia, y tengo también un primo llamado Dudley. Harry me ha dicho que es como un cerdo rubio. Espero no conocerlos nunca. Y él a mí me pregunta por papá y mamá y por mi padrino Remus. Sé que Remus sólo es padrino mío porque mis padres al tener dos hijos, quisieron que dos de sus mejores amigos fuesen nuestros padrinos. Pero el padrino de Harry no sé quien es, Remus nunca me lo dijo, no sé por qué. Harry también me pide que le enseñe muchas fotos de mis padres, y eso si que puedo enseñarle, porque mi padrino me dio la mayoría de las que él tenía, asique el otro día estuvimos haciendo copias para que Harry también tuviera. Bueno Diario, me tengo que ir porque me están esperando abajo Ron, Harry y Hermione. Hasta pronto.

Andy.


End file.
